Life Continues Even After the Music Stops
by Jommy-Will-Survive
Summary: Jude and Tommy are back in the studio. Will it be love or drama. Maybe a bit of both. read and find out. rating M for later chapters
1. I Never Knew

-1Jude looked around the studio. No one was there and that made her mad. Tommy  
was suppose to be here over thirty minutes ago and he had yet to show up or  
even call. She got up from the chair that she had been sitting in and walked  
out of the room.

She was about to go to the Hospitality Area when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sor-" Jude looked up at the same time as the other person and sighed,  
annoyed, and decided not to finish her sentence.

"What the hell Tommy?" She asked, "I mean, you were suppose to be here half  
an hour ago."

Tommy looked at Jude. "I know, I'm sorry. I got off to a late start this  
morning."

"No duh. I figured that one out Sherlock," Jude said trying to keep her  
anger in check. "Now come on. We only have an hour left in the studio before we have to give  
it up to Karma."

Jude nearly hurled as she said Karma's name. Ever since Karma had won  
Instant Star, she had not been on Jude's top friends list.

It didn't help either that Karma was the devil in disguise. I mean, ever  
since she arrived at G-Major, she had made Jude's life a living hell these  
past few months. She'd had to sing one of Jude's songs and then basically  
called Jude a slut in front of reporters, making Jude lose a job. But no,  
the icing on the cake was when Karma had tried to steal Tommy from her.

HER Tommy.

Sure Tommy had confessed that he had asked Darius for that job, but she just  
wasn't buying it. Karma was too…Too impossible to trust. Every chance you  
took at trusting her, she turned around and kicked you in the chin, punched  
you in the stomach, or slapped you in the face. (Metaphorically, of course.)

As Jude was thinking of all the possible ways to get back at Karma for  
causing her all these misfortunes, she hadn't realized that she had arrived  
at the studio. She would have walked straight into the door if Tommy hadn't  
pulled her back.

"Whoa, you might want to watch were you're going, Girl," he said.

Jude looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks," She said, opening the door and walking in.

"Not a problem," Tommy said walking in after her. "So; are you ready to get  
this song down?"

Jude nodded. "Yup, I am," She said.

"Well, then get in there and tear the roof of this place," Tommy said and  
smiled. Jude smiled back and walked into the recording booth. She picked up  
her guitar and placed her notebook on the music stand. She began to play her  
guitar. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth, and her voice began to fill  
the room.

**Thought you'd be the exception  
Thought you were one true friend  
Guess I never should've turned my back  
Because pain and suffering were your intentions**

**Watch the color drain from my face  
Watch the pain never go away**

**Turn around  
There's the door  
Turn around  
I'm getting off the floor  
Turn around  
Never should have trusted you,  
Cause my pain travels straight to the core….  
Turn around, turn around**

**Ohhhhahhhh…..**

**Shed a few tears  
My ex will go running  
Ask for a little help  
They'll chase away your fears**

**You walked right in  
Made yourself at home  
Showed me a side I thought was honest  
Little did I know, your truthfulness roams**

**I let the tears fall  
I knew you were the cause  
But I couldn't hold them in  
I wouldn't let you have the last straw**

**Watch me drop the ground  
Watch my world turn upside down**

**Turn around  
There's the door  
Turn around  
I'm getting off the floor  
Turn around  
Never should've trusted you  
Cause my pain travels straight to the core  
Turn around, Turn around**

**Stop holding in the lies  
They'll tear you to pieces  
Tell them the truth  
Only then the guilt ceases  
Show a real side  
Then they'll begin to smile  
Show us someone we can trust  
Then I might stick around for a while…**

**Turn around  
There's the door  
Turn around  
I'm getting off the floor  
Turn around  
Never should've trusted you  
Cause my pain travels straight to the core  
Turn around, Turn around….**

When Jude finished, she left the recording booth and headed back to where  
Tommy was waiting for her. Jude entered and Tommy looked towards her.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, setting her guitar down on couch.

"That was amazing, girl," Tommy replied.

Jude smiled. "I was hoping that you would say that, because it was about  
us…And…others." Jude paused and looked up at Tommy.

He smiled. "Karma?"

Jude refrained from gagging and simply nodded. She walked into the mixing  
booth and he looked over the lyrics. The smile on his face faded as he read  
over the last part. Tears stung his eyes as he looked up at her.

"I never knew I hurt you this bad…"

Jude sucked in a deep breath.

"Yeah, well…." She stopped, not knowing how to answer him. She looked at the  
ground, trying to gather her words. He lifted her chin to look at him. "I  
never thought you would either…"


	2. Another Mistake?

-1Chapter 2

Jude and Tommy were busy making sure the song was perfect that they did not hear the knock on the door. The door opened and in walked Karma.

"Uhm," Karma said and both Jude and Tommy turned around. Jude refrained from groaning in disgusts as she looked at Karma.

"What do you want?" Jude asked coldly.

"Well, your studio time is up and I was just coming to tell you to leave." Karma replied walking over and picking up Jude's notebook. She began to flip through it.

Jude stood up and grabbed the notebook from Karma's hands. "Just cause you can't write your own songs, doesn't mean you can steal mine," She said and grabbed her things and left the studio.

Karma looked at Tommy. "What is her problem?" She asked.

Tommy looked after Jude and sighed. He quickly finished the song and then grabbed his own things and left the studio. "Jude!" He called.

Jude sighed and turned around, stuffing her notebook into her bag. "What?" She asked.

Tommy handed her the CD that the song was copied on. "Ready to give it a listen?" He asked and smiled at her.

Jude smiled. "Of course," She said

Tommy smiled. "Great, " he said and took her hand and lead her out of the doors of G-Major.

"Were are we going?" Jude asked as she followed Tommy.

Tommy pointed to his car. "I have the best stereo in there. Plus, there is no where else to listen to it at. All the other studios are full."

Jude looked at Tommy. "Okay, but it is just to listen to the CD nothing more."

Tommy looked at Jude strangely. "You've been in my car millions of times before and nothing has ever happened."

"Right," Jude said out loud. To herself she said, 'But I wish it had.' She immediately kicked herself for thinking that.

They had reached Tommy's car and Tommy pulled out his keys. He turned his alarm off and then unlocked his doors.

"Gosh Quincy, obsessed much?" Jude asked.

"Hey, this is a classic. I don't want people stealing it." Tommy replied.

Jude looked at Tommy. "Sure, keep telling yourself that." She said and smiled at him.

Tommy and Jude both got into the car and Tommy turned on the ignition. He put the CD into his player and the music began to fill the car, her voice soon followed.

They both listened to the music intently and when it was over, they sat there in silence for a second or two. Finally, Tommy took it out and turned to Jude.

"That, Girl, will be a hit," He said to her.

Jude smiled. "You really think so?" She asked and Tommy nodded.

"So, are you ready to go show it to Darius?" Tommy asked and looked at her.

"Yeah, let's go," Jude said.

Tommy and Jude got out of the car and headed back into G-Major. They walked to Darius' office and Tommy knocked. They waited for Darius to call them in and when he did, they opened the door and stepped inside.

"What do you two have for me today?" Darius asked looking up from some paperwork that he was doing.

"A hit," Tommy said simply as Jude and him walked over to Darius' desk and sat down in the chairs.

"Well, let's hear it then," Darius said and Tommy handed him the CD. Darius took it from him and put it into the CD player behind his desk. He pushed play and they waited for a minute.

Jude's song began to fill the room. All three of them listened intently to it. A smiled crept onto Jude's face as she listened to it. When it came to an end, Darius turned around, took it out of the CD player, and faced Tommy and Jude again. The minutes ticked by as they sat in silence. They waited for Darius to say something.

Finally, when Tommy and Jude couldn't take it anymore, Darius spoke. "You were right Tommy," He said, "It is a hit." He smiled at both of them.

Jude and Tommy exchanged glances, but they weren't able to hide their smiles. "Thank you Darius," Jude said.

"No problem Jude," Darius said right as the door opened and Sadie walked in.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but the people are waiting in the conference room for you Darius," Sadie said.

Darius nodded. "Thank you." He got up, "I will see you two later. Keep working hard on the album. I think this is going to be the best one yet."

He left the room and when the door closed Tommy and Jude both jumped up and cheered a little. Tommy pulled Jude to him and hugged her tightly. He pulled back a second later, but kept his arms around Jude.

They both stared at each other for a second until they both leaned forward and Tommy captured Jude's lips with his own. They kissed for a couple of minutes until Jude pulled away. She stepped back from him.

"I can't do this Tommy. Not again," She said and turned around and left the room.


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone….there will be an update up in about two weeks. I have been busy and I was going to work on it this week….but I am going to Denver and I have to get ready for that…don't worry, the update will be up soon…I promise


	4. Come With Me

Chapter 3

Tommy stared after Jude before sighing and rubbing his hands through his hair. He walked out of Darius' office, closing the door behind him and walked past the receptionist desk, where Sadie was looking at him, and out of G-Major.

Tommy glanced around the parking lot and saw that it was empty; no Jude. He sighed again and pulled his keys out of his pocket and headed over to his car. He unlocked it and got in before pulling out of G-Major's parking lot. He headed down the road until he saw a girl walking. Tommy smiled slightly and pulled over and hopped out of his car.

"Jude," Tommy said as he ran to catch up with her, "Please, wait up."

Jude sighed and turned around, wiping her eyes. "What Tommy?" She asked

Tommy caught his breath before he answered, "I'm sorry," He said, "I should not have done that. But, as much as I shouldn't have, there is a bigger part of me that I wanted too.." He reached up and gently cupped Jude's cheek with his hand and she leaned against it. "I have always loved you Jude."

Jude looked up at him and he looked back down at her. Tommy's eyes locking with hers. She smiled slightly. "I love you too," he heard her whisper back. And that was all it took. Tommy leaned forward and connected his lips with hers.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but in it, was all the emotions that both of them had felt over the years. It contained, love, passion, desire, and lust…but they both chose to ignore that, at least for now.

When Tommy pulled away, he put his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes for a few minutes. "Wanna go get something to eat?" He asked looking at her.

Jude nodded at him. "Yeah," She said, "I would like that."

Tommy smiled and took her hand. "Good," He said and they began to walk back up the sidewalk and to Tommy's car. When they got there, Tommy opened the door for her. She got in and put on her seatbelt as he walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

Tommy started the car and pulled away from the curve before reaching over and taking her hand in his gently. Jude looked up at him and smiled and he smirked at her before turning his attention back to the road. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Jude spoke.

"So where are we going?" She asked as she looked over at him and then out the window at the passing trees.

"One of my favorite places to it in the whole world," Tommy replied simply as he kept his eyes locked on the road.

"And where is that exactly?" Jude asked as she looked back over to him. She saw him smile lightly and shake his head.

"Can't tell you….it would ruin the surprise," He replied.

Jude sighed and leaned back in her seat crossing her arms over her chest. "I hate surprises," She mumbled as she sunk lower into the seat. Tommy chuckled lightly and continued to drive.

Jude reached forward and turned on the radio. She didn't care what was playing…as long as something was to break the silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but she just couldn't stand it. She finally settled on a station before leaning back into her seat and closing her eyes. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night and she was tired.

As if sensing this, without even turning his attention from the road, Tommy spoke. "Get some sleep Girl. It will take like an hour to get there," He said.

Jude just nodded before fully closing her eyes and snuggling into the seat further and letting sleep overtake her.

Jude had no clue how long she was asleep for, all she knew was that one minute, she was having the oddest of dreams and the next she was being shaken awake by Tommy. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt and Tommy helped her out of the car.

"My house…well, my mom's house, but that still technically makes it mine…although I don't live here," Tommy replied as if it was no big deal.

Jude looked around. The house itself was simple. It was a white house two story house and had black shutters, porch, trim, and door. It looked almost liked a cottage out of a fairy tale. The was a fountain in the middle of the lush green yard and rosebushes were blooming everywhere. The house was almost completely surrounded by trees, giving privacy to the occupants. To Jude, there was only one way to describe it: Beautiful.

Tommy saw her face light up when she saw it and he smiled to himself. He loved to see Jude happy. Just as he was thinking this, a woman with straight black hair came out of the doorway. She was wearing a yellow dress covered mostly by a pink apron. She walked over to Tommy.

"Thomas!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back, smiling. "Mom," He said as he let her go, "how have you been?"

The woman shrugged. "I have been good," She said, "By the way, you are late. Didn't I tell you to be here at one-thirty? It is now," She looked at her watch, "two."

Tommy smiled. "Well, I am here now. And I brought a friend with me…"

For the first time, the woman turned to Jude and smiled at her. She shared a look with Tommy before she stuck out her hand. "Hi there. I am Francis Quincy."

Jude reached forward and smiled at her, taking her hand in her own. "Jude," She said, "Jude Harrison."

Mrs. Quincy looked over at Tommy and smiled knowingly. "Well, welcome Jude. I was just about to take lunch out of the oven. I hope you will join us."

Jude noticed the smile that Mrs. Quincy gave Tommy and blushed lightly, not enough to be noticed by anyone though. "I would love to," She replied.

Mrs. Quincy smiled. "Great, I will go set an extra plate," She hurried off into the house, leaving Tommy and Jude alone once again.

Tommy looked at Jude and smiled. "She likes you," He said, "She usually asks a bunch of questions if she doesn't."

Jude smirked. "But how much do I want to bet that you have told her a lot about me to her?" She asked.

Tommy smiled. "Well, I told her that you were my artist and co-producer and then a little more about you," He shrugged simply, "She was curious."

Jude nodded, understanding. It seemed that it was like that with everyone. "But she seems nice."

Tommy nodded. "She is. The best mom anyone could ever have," He replied before reaching forward and taking her hand in his. He lead her to the house and opened the door for her. The smell of fresh baked bread met them at the door and they proceeded to hang up their coats before heading into the kitchen.

So there is Chapter three….told you I would have it up. Sorry that it is short….I am exhausted, but hey…at least it is an update…right?


	5. Another Author's note

Hey everyone! I know…I know…I am a sucky author. I don't update my story a lot. I promise though that I am working on it. Hopefully it will be up soon. Please stay with me. I have been on a brain block. If you have any ideas for the next chapter….please let me know!


End file.
